New Years Eve
by AriNLiz
Summary: "You got this, Gillies." She reassured herself, wiping away any evidence she was ever crying. "You always do." She took a deep breath and left the room, heading down the stairs, back to the party. Eliana.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I didn't add this to my little oneshot collection story, because I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it as a oneshot or continue on with it. So you all tell me what you think I should do. :)**

**. . . . .**

Liz collapsed onto Ariana's bed and sighed with relief at the quietness of the room. She didn't even want to come to this party in the first place, but it was New Years Eve and as hard as she tried, she couldn't say no to Ariana.

She groaned and buried her face in Ariana's pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of her best friend's strawberry shampoo.

She didn't know why Ariana wanted her here so bad in the first place. She has been all over her stupid new boyfriend from Australia all night and had barely said two words to Liz.

Liz heard the door creak open and froze, hoping whoever it was would just think she was asleep and leave her be.

Matt Bennett had other plans though. He quietly shut the door behind him and watched Liz physically relax, before he took off running and jumped right on top of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Liz screamed and lifted her head to see Matt grinning above her. She relaxed a little and groaned. "Matty!"

He just chuckled and rolled off of her, laying down beside her. "What are you doing up here all by your lonesome, Ms. Gillies? There is a party going on downstairs."

Liz groaned again and buried her face back in Ariana's pillow. "Don't remind me."

Matt smiled a little. "Ari was looking for you."

Liz lifted her head back up and looked at him. "she was?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I told her I'd tell you to find her if I found you. So now that I've found you, why don't you find her?"

She sighed and scooted closer to Matt, laying her head on his shoulder. "Why? So I can watch her flirt with that jerk of a boyfriend she's head over heals for?"

Matt smiled sadly at her and pulled her closer to him. He knew all about Liz's feelings for Ariana. Liz had trusted him with them a year ago when she had broken down one day in his arms. He knew that Liz had almost told Ariana about her feelings, but then she had started talking to this new guy.

"No. You should find her because you're her best friend and it may be something important."

"But it hurts." She whispered and looked up at him with watery eyes.

Matt wiped the few tears that were beginning to fall and kissed her forehead. "I know it does, but she's your best friend. You can't lose her because of this. And besides, I don't think they will last very long anyway. He is an asshole."

She smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Matty." She stood up. "I'm going to clean up a little and then I'll be downstairs."

He nodded and stood up as well. "You got this, Gillies." He said and gave his a wink, before leaving the room.

Liz walked into Ariana's small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She groaned at what she saw. She looked like a mess. She sighed and started reapplying her makeup and fixing her hair.

For four years, Liz has been in love with Ariana Grande and for four years, Liz has been keeping this secret from her. It is becoming quite tiring, but no matter how hard she tries, she just can't shake these feelings away.

So she has sat back and watched and hurt through each relationship Ariana has been through with each jerk of a guy she has chosen to become attached to, and has been the one to pick up the pieces when they all come falling apart. Liz suspects this one will end just the same.

She sighed. "Well, this is as good as we're going to get." She mumbled and glanced at herself in the mirror one last time.

"You got this, Gillies." She reassured herself, wiping away any evidence she was ever crying. "You always do." She took a deep breath and left the room, heading down the stairs, back to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I actually hate how this turned out, but you all wanted me to continue, so! Here is another chapter. :) **

**I hope you all like it more than I do! Haha. **

**. . . . .**

"Lizzy!"

Liz looked up from her phone long enough to see a flash of brown hair before there was a small person attached to her front.

Despite her terrible mood, Liz couldn't help but to wrap her arms around her best friend and smile down into the brown eyes looking back up at her. "I heard you were looking for me."

Ariana grinned, and much to Liz's disappointment, released her hold on the girl. "I was! Have you met Jai?"

It was then Liz noticed him standing there behind Ariana. "No, I don't think I have," she took a step closer to him, "I'm Liz."

"Ah. I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally put a face to the name." he replied and Liz couldn't help but notice his eyes lingered on her more than necessary and it took everything in her not to roll her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go find Matt, but it's nice to meet you. I'll talk to you later Ari." Liz said, ignoring Ariana's confused look, and walked off towards the living room.

She hadn't got very far before Frankie stopped her and pulled her into the oddly deserted hallway, "do you hate him as much as the rest of us do?"

"Oh yeah. You can tell he is a jackass." Frankie sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"She is just going to get hurt again. She always goes after the worst guys she can possibly find."

Liz nodded and looked towards the couple, who where now dancing in the living room. Jai's hands closer to her butt than she felt they should be, "She deserves so much better." She whispered.

Frankie looked back and forth between Liz and the couple and smiled sadly, "Someone like you maybe?"

Liz's head snapped up to look at him, " what?"

"Oh come on. I've know for a while now that you've had feelings for my sister. It's kinda obvious to the right person."

Liz groaned and laid her head against the wall, "perfect."

She paused and looked up at Frankie with tears forming in her eyes, "Are you upset that I feel this way about her?"

Frankie shook his head with a smile on his face and pulled the younger girl in his arms, "Are you kidding? You're like a sister to me, Liz. If I trust anybody with Ariana, it's you."

Liz relaxed and squeezed him hard, "thanks Frankie."

Frankie just grinned and hugged her once more before letting her go. "Just promise me something."

"Okay...and what's that?" She asked confused.

"I know you have been waiting for your chance for a while and it's got to be tiring, but don't give up on her just yet. I think she just might feel the same way about you." he said and shot her a wink before walking off, leaving a wide eyed Liz to her thoughts.

**. . . . .**

**I'm not really sure how much I'll actually write to this since it was just supposed to be a little oneshot, but as long as you all review and tell me to keep going, I'll try my best. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I meant to have this posted yesterday, but I honestly forgot about it. Haha. But here it is!**

**Ejoy!**

**or hate it…**

**your choice. **

**. . . . . **

"It's getting closer and closer to midnight. Who are you going to kiss?" Zach Sang asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I dunno. I was planning on planting one on you, Sang." Liz teased. Zach laughed.

"HA! You wish, Gillies."

Liz just giggled and looked around. The night progressed and had gotten a little better. Mostly because Frankie had booked a restaurant, so they moved the party there, and Liz had gotten herself drunk. Every time she had seen Ariana and Jai act all couple-ish, she had downed whatever drink she had in he hand in her hand and grabbed another.

"Where's Ariiii?" She slurred, "need to talk to her."

Zach laughed at her amused, "I don't know. I think she may have went to the bathroom."

Liz got up, "gonna go find her."

Zach watched her go, "this is either going to end great, or end terrible."

Liz stumbled, but made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and seen Ariana washing her hands. She turned her head to Liz when she came in and smiled, but then frowned when she really looked at Liz.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" Liz frowned and looked at her.

"No, no I'm not." She stepped closer to Ariana and Ariana could smell the alcohol coming off of her.

"God, Liz. How much did you drink?" She asked worried.

Liz blinked at her and looked down, "I dunno." She mumbled kind of ashamed with herself for worrying Ariana.

"You know you can't drink a lot, you're going to be so sick. Remember what happened last time?" Liz just nodded slowly. Ariana sighed. "Alright. Lets take you home."

Liz frowned. "But what about the party? And what's his face?"

"The party is winding down and Jai can wait till tomorrow. Come on. You're gonna be sick any minute now."

Liz sighed, but didn't argue as Ariana grabbed her hand and led her back out into the restaurant.

"Guys, I'm gonna take Liz back home and get her settled in before she gets sick. She drunk way too much." Everyone nodded except Jai, who looked kind of angry.

"Wait, what about our New Years kiss?"

Ariana tried her best not to roll her eyes at him, "it will have to wait. I gotta take care of Liz." She said making Jai frown and Liz grin despite herself, "I'll see you tomorrow." Ariana said and kissed his cheek before walking off with Liz outside.

Neither Ariana nor Liz said a word the entire taxi cab ride. Liz had started to sober up a little and wordlessly laid her head on Ariana's shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh. Ariana smiled softly and rested her head on Liz's head.

They walked into the house and Liz went straight to Ariana's room and collapsed on her bed.

Ariana grabbed a cold water out of the fridge and went to the bathroom and got some medicine from the cabinet, before walking into her room. She giggled when she seen Liz all sprawled out on the bed, face buried in the mattress. She walked over to the bed and sat the water and medicine on the bedside table. "Take the medicine while I go get you a trash can, okay?"

Liz just grumbled in response and Ariana left the room and back into the bathroom. She grabbed the trash can and put a new bag in it and made her way back into her room. When she got there, Liz was sitting up with her head against the headboard. Ariana sat the trash can beside her and walked over to her closet. She grabbed herself some pajamas and grabbed Liz some from her bottom drawer that held various clothes Liz had left and threw it on the bed.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." Liz nodded and watched Ariana leave the room. She sighed and slowly got up and changed into the clothes Ariana had gave her, a pair of grey shorts and a black Beetles tshirt. She had just crawled back into bed when Ariana walked in. She was wearing a very short pair of pink shorts and a white tank top, and she had pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail. Liz gulped.

"Alright," Ariana said as she sat down on the bed next to Liz, "how about you tell me why you drunk so much tonight?"

Liz looked away from her, "I don't know. I just felt like it."

Ariana looked at her, "Liz. I know you. You wouldn't just go out and drink the whole night away if you weren't upset. So spill. Come on."

Ariana frowned as Liz remained quiet. "Lizzy, come on. You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this." Liz whispered and her eyes began to water.

"Liz, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" Liz sighed and looked up at Ariana.

"You really wanna know?" Ariana nodded and wiped Liz's tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

" I love you.." Liz whispered and looked away when more tears began to flow."I love you so much." Liz watched as Ariana's frown deepened and a look of confusion took over her face.

"I love you too, Lizzy. You're my best friend." Liz shook her head and stood up, ignoring the rush of dizziness she felt when she did and looked back at Ariana.

"No, Ariana, you don't understand. I love you! I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for so damn long and it hurts! It fucking hurts to see you with all of these guys that just end up hurting you in the end. You deserve better than that! I want to be with you. I want to kiss you, I want to take care of you and I want, damnit I want for you to love me back!" By this time both Liz and Ariana had tears streaming down their faces.

"Liz…" Ariana got up and rested her hand on Liz's cheek. Liz leaned into the touch for a minute before her eyes widened.

"Oh, fuck." She said and collapsed to the floor in front of the trash can and began emptying her stomach. Ariana sighed, sat down behind her and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail away from her face. She looked up at the clock before she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of Liz's neck.

"Happy New Year, Lizzy."

**. . . . .**

**Well, there you have it! You know** **the drill! Review if you want more and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been crazy busy! But here is the next part! It's not much, but it's something. Enjoy. :)**

**. . . . .**

Ariana grimaced the next morning and reluctantly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. After Liz had completely emptied her stomach last night, she had been exhausted and passed out almost immediately. Ariana had cleaned up after Liz and settled in beside her with a million things running through her head.

_Liz is in love with her?_

That thought alone made her feel both giddy and terrified at the same time.

She loves Liz just as much as Liz loves her, possibly more, but the thought of what dating a girl would mean for her career absolutely terrified her. She has worked so hard to get to were she is and she'd be heartbroken to see it all vanish. She would also be heartbroken to see Liz vanish as well though.

With a sigh Ariana looked down at the pale girl. Liz was sprawled out beside her on her bed, facing her still sound asleep. Her legs were somewhat tangled with Ariana's, her right hand dangling off of the bed and her left resting on the other girl's middle.

Ariana smiled softly before carefully untangling herself from Liz and getting out of the bed. She walked to the living room and seen Jai seating on the couch. She sat down next to him and he looked up with a smile.

"Good morning, babe." Ariana frowned which in turn made Jai frown. "What's wrong?"

Ariana took a deep breath and sighed, "can I be completely honest with you?"

Still frowning, Jai replied, "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"I really do care for you…" she trailed off.

Jai's frown deepened, "…but?"

Ariana looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, "but somebody stole my heart quite a while ago. And they just haven't given it back yet."

Jai breathed out a shaky sigh, "Liz?"

Ariana's eyes widened, "how did you…"

Jai gave her a small smile, "it's kind of obvious really. I've always been a little suspicious. You think so highly of her. And when you dropped everything last night to take care of her…"

Ariana sighed and looked back down. "Are you mad?"

Jai shook his head with another tiny smile on his face, "Mad? No. A little distraught, yes. But I'll get over it. I don't want you being with me if you're in love with somebody else." He said and brushed some tears away from her face.

Ariana smiled sadly, "you're the sweetest you know that?"

Jai let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't go THAT far."

Ariana just smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said softly and hugged her back just ad tight before pulling away.

"Now, you have a hot babe waiting for you in your bedroom. Go get her."

**. . . . . **

**well, thoughts? You know what to do! Review if you want more! The next chapter will probably be the last. :) **


End file.
